foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
StarCraft: The Motion Picture (2013 film)
StarCraft: The Motion Picture (onscreen title: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty) is a 2013 direct-to-video American live action space opera military science fiction action adventure romantic comedy film was based on video games, StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty by Blizzard Entertainment, it's was released on May 29, 2013 by Taurus Entertainment Company and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The first installment of StarCraft II film series, it's a was lead original musical scored by Jerry Martin Music (with musical scored by Derek Duke, Glenn Stafford, Russell Brower, Neal Acree, Jerome Lowenthal, Jun Senoue and Naofumi Hataya), following main characters both Jim Raynor (Yuri Lowenthal) and Sarah Kerrigan (Kate Higgins), was full-length on 137:45 minutes. The first StarCraft II film series to be works on rated PG – Parental Guidance Suggested, was directed by Frederick Raynal (in director debut, creator of Alone in the Dark). Plot The movie opens in four years aftermath of Sonic Heroes, his good persons of Joeyray's Bar, his 19 years old teenage name of Jim Raynor (Yuri Lowenthal), has meaning childhood in effect, has before Simlish failed, his songs of "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" by Mickey Newbury, has life drinks to drunks of liberty, has jukebox hits songs, into the life of genius system, has owned by Joeyray (Will Wright, founders of Maxis). A young named by universe of Sarah Kerrigan (Kate Higgins), in 21 years old for hour, has options of warrior into Tychus Findlay (Steve Webber) and Dr. Ariel Hanson (Janet Waldo), a creatures of Zeratul (voiced by Steven Blum), has evil fights before death, into stopped by the end of world, has hearthstone of Zeratul, in space victory like Star Wars, has not dunes of doomsday blast-offs. Egon Stetmann (Steve Martin) and Matt Horner (Michael J. Fox), has doomsday new world named by times, Rory Swann (Gunnar Nelson), the leader of Swann Power, together with Arcturus Mengsk (Frank Klepacki) and Prince Valerian (Tommy Tallarico), he's jobs on their foolish fighters, has replaced by the times of Mira Han (Amy Adams). In their video game, but has Donny Vermillion (Malcolm McDowell), has west and work, deadly has demons not to the ended by ruined by universe, replace Nova Terra (Sally Field) and not a creature, two peoples such as Artanis (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) and Tassadar (voiced by Paul Eiding), these into the end of three people such as Gabriel Tosh (Denzel Washington), General Warfield (Morgan Freeman) and Kate Lockwell (Drew Barrymore). Into the earth mindbenders, some lonely back to normal, and his lonely lost planets, not at Lord British (Richard Garriott), his handle for killer jukebox, his goodbye forever, at the last scene into the nuclear fights, Donny and Swann has back to normal, into Kerrigan's Father (Mickey Rooney) and Raynor's Mothers (Tricia Helfer). The final scene with called "Murder in Texas" (Robert Clotworthy), has not into the fighters of craft heroes, into not first game ever, ten years ago withing video master such as death, not at all, at last, into the small faucets apple, the timeline has killer faucet apple, don't die, killer magician has death scents, Lord British said, "I've very long ago death scent, where are you now, don't die, his because ended of world, you're very warm!", action and gun, has boss survivor, has death into Lord British eating apple, the living has breaths our foolish death scents of notes. The films ends with boss of King Arthur (Eric Idle), Professor Blair (John Cleese) and evil creatures Zergrinch Goblin (voiced by Bill Farmer), has Raynor fights boss shooting Findlay, Findlay has killer, the closing scene with Raynor carrying Kerrigan has ending scene, into the before sequel, the ending text are, "To Be Continued, Part II", entire the second expansion, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Cast of Characters Main article: StarCraft Introduced in Original StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty * Yuri Lowenthal as Jim Raynor * Kate Higgins as Sarah Kerrigan * Steven Blum as Zeratul (voice) * Steve Webber as Tychus Findlay * Janet Waldo as Dr. Ariel Hanson * Steve Martin as Egon Stetmann * Michael J. Fox as Matt Horner * Gunnar Nelson as Rory Swann * Frank Klepacki as Arcturus Mengsk * Tommy Tallarico as Prince Valerian * Roger L. Jackson as Artanis (voice) * Paul Eiding as Tassadar (voice) * Amy Adams as Mira Han * Malcolm McDowell as Donny Vermillion * Sally Field as Nova Terra * (Denzel Washington as Gabriel Tosh * Morgan Freeman as General Warfield * Drew Barrymore as Kate Lockwell * Bill Farmer as Zergrinch Goblin (voice) * Will Wright as Joeyray Other Character * Richard Garriott as Lord British * Mickey Rooney as Kerrigan's Father * Tricia Helfer as Raynor's Mothers * Robert Clotworthy as "Murder in Texas" * Eric Idle as King Arthur * John Cleese as Professor Blair * Dave Moen as Bar Man * Jane Mush as Bar Woman * Annie Rainbows as Waitress * Tom Stronger as Waiters * Don Boyle as Jesus Christ